


My Shiny

by Pra370r1an



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Just a rainy day, and a stupid question, but it's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an
Summary: Eda, what's your favorite thing in the Owl House?Rainy days and bored teenagers leads to an inane question
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

"Eda, what's your favorite thing in the Owl House?"

"Hmm what?" Eda asked Luz

"What's your favorite thing? You have a lot of stuff, both witchy and human," Luz held up a paddle missing the ball for example. "So what's your favorite?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just bored from the rain?" She pointed out the window where the boiling rain was coming down in sheets.

Luz twisted her hand back and forth in a strange human gesture "Little column A, little column B."

Eda shook her head and turned back to the glyph she was practicing. 

"Knowing my sister, it's probably something flashy...and illegally gained?" Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking over the book she was reading. 

"Nah," piped King, "It's probably a trophy from a vanquished enemy! or lover... Something gruesome like a skull!" King stopped at the tired stare Eda sent his way "...or something shiny?"

Luz brightened at that. "Hey, yea. You do collect a lot of shiny things Eda. I bet your favorite thing is shiny too!"

Eda leaned back against the couch dramatically; trying to ignore the practically vibrating human, scheming demon and the smirk from her sister. She paused and stared at the ceiling 

"You people won't let this go will you. Fine. If it will get you off my back, my favorite thing IS shiny. Now go away." She flicked her wrist idly and turned the notebook page and began drawing the glyph again.

Luz squealed and her vibrating took a worrying increase for Lilith. Eda was far too used to it at this point. "Eda you have to tell us! You can't just leave us in suspense like that!!" 

Eda slowly drew the glyph double checking all the lines were right as she went. "Sure I can. Watch." 

Luz groaned in frustration and turned away. Across the room, King looked thoughtful before opening and digging around a storage chest. He gave a shout of success and held the light-up pen in the air like a victorious hero. 

"HAHA! THIS! THIS IS SURELY THE MOST IMPORTANT, SHINY THING! And now that it's in my possession, YOU have to do everything I say Eda! I will rule this house like I rightfully should! HAHAHA!" King laughed manically as he hit the button to turn the light on and...nothing happened. "Weh..."

"Nice try King, but that's not the thing. And even if you do find it, there's no way you can own it. My Shiny." Eda muttered the last part.

"Wait, if you won't tell us Eda can we at least guess?" Luz looked hopefully

"Fine if you find the thing by tonight I will tell you, but you have to help me with these circles later," Eda pointed at the glyph which was more of an oval. 

"Yes!" Luz and King shout, before running in different directions. The sounds of thumping feet and crashing filled the house, as Eda seriously regretted her decisions. 

"You can't draw a circle?" Lilith smirked.

"No Lilith. Actually drawing a circle is very different from extending a hand and casting a spell. Stupid pen doesn't want to make the right shapes." Eda grumbled. She examined her latest attempt, smiled slightly and tapped her hand against it. and again. and again. Then slammed her hand on it and moved it back and forth. "UGH" She crumbled the paper and tossed it at the chuckling Lilith.

"Eda is it this?" King was back carrying a human bauble, a xmas ornament according to Luz. Whatever Xmas was. 

"Nope."

A crash by the stairs caught everyone's attention as Luz dragged a sword twice her size to the living room. "Is this it?"

"Well no, but I have been looking for that for years so thanks for digging that up." Eda chuckled, drawing her glyph.

Luz groaned and ran back upstairs, leaving the sword in the middle of the room. Lilith rolled her eyes and got up. "We should really give her some proper weapon safety rules. Rule one, don't leave weapons on the floor of the living room." She effortlessly picked the sword up and leaned it against the wall. turning back towards the couch. 

"Eda I found it!" King bounded in with a bejeweled hand mirror that Lilith promptly snatched from him.

"No that's mine King...which was in my bag. Are you going through my bags?!" Lilith shot look that could sour batsmilk. 

"Uhhh...no? Weh!" King shouted as he ran away

Lilith sat back down looking at the mirror with a sour expression. "Hey Eda. What is your favorite thing?" 

"Oh not you too!" 

"If they're going to go through my things I have a right to know."

"And you will, if they ever figure it out."

"You're horrible Eda."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Eda shot back a smirk.

The evening wore on, the pile of shiny knick-knacks threatened to rival the pile of crumpled paper by Eda's side. Luz and King had slowed down, probably running out of shiny things in the house; and all Lilith could pry out of her sister was that "You should know Lily" in a singsong voice. The appointed hour was slowly drawing closer and the desperation had increased dramatically. Until...

"This HAS to be it!"

"Luz why would it be that spoon?"

"You're right because it's THIS spoon! Ha!" King declared holding up an exact copy of the spoon Luz was holding. 

"Oh for the love of- It's not a spoon!" Eda groaned with her head in her hands, "give me some credit guys."

She glanced up and looked at their crestfallen faces and groaned "Ok. If I give you a hint will you clean this up and drop it for tonight. I need my beauty sleep after all."

Luz and King looked at each other with determination and nodded in agreement. They turned back to Eda and at the same time said "Maybe."

"Good enough," Eda shook her head and gestured for Luz to come over to the couch. Luz sat next to her and looked curiously as Eda handed her the notebook she was practicing on. On the page was a perfect Light Glyph, Luz looked at Eda who nodded and gestured ahead. With a hesitant tap, the page was absorbed forming a bright, glowing ball of light that lifted up towards the ceiling. 

Lilith lets out a small "oh"

Luz's face lit up as she watched it. "Eda that's great! You did it! And it's so bright. But what does that have to do with your favorite thing?" She looked towards her mentor, but to her surprise Eda wasn't watching the rising spell. Instead Eda's attention was on Luz with a soft smile on her face.

"Because it lights up the room every time. Very bright. Very Shiny." Eda put an arm around Luz pulling her towards her in a gentle embrace. Squeezing once, before finally glancing at the light. 

"My Shiny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I tried to resist I really did. I debated writing this since the first part ended on such a good note. But well oblivious Luz is best Luz in my book.

"My Shiny."

Eda allowed herself a small smile of contentment as she gazed at the light spell.

"Wow Eda. This thing sounds pretty important to you." 

And then it fell to one of annoyance. Eda heard a smack on the other side of the couch as Lilith's hand met her face, and even King rolled his eyes at the human's statement.

"You don't know what it is?" Eda questioned blankly. 

"I can't imagine. I thought me and King found just about every shiny thing in the house. Unless you're hiding it!" Luz accused. "Your most favorite thing means you must be super protective of it!" She gasped and muttered under her breath "mystery item."

"Well, she's not wrong Eda." Lilith added and smirked at the glare Eda shot her. 

"Yeah! so where is it Eda? You can trust me! Do you have some kinda magical safe? Do you invisible it so no one can see it? Oh! Is it under your nest? Do you sleep on it like a dragon!? I'm going to go check!"

Luz started to get up snapping Eda out of her shell shocked state. 

"Woah woah woah." Eda said grabbing Luz by her shirt. Vaguely she was aware of her sister mouthing the word "nest?" to King who simply shrugged, but that was a problem for another time. "Kid I love the enthusiasm but can we hold off on destroying my nest till the morning. I'd like one last night before it's ruined." 

"Oh right." Luz looked outside seeming to remember how late it was. "Well I'll clean this mess up and you can head to bed then."

"Eh leave it. We can clean it up tomorrow." Eda dismissed the pile of junk with a wave of her hand. "Besides if you DO ruin my nest maybe I'll just sleep on that and be the dragon lady." 

Luz let out a small laugh at the comment, "That won't be very comfortable Eda."

"It's not about comfort kid. What do you kids say, it's about the vibe? Now it's a little late for witchlings to be running around, so, run to bed." Eda stated shooing Luz away.

"Alright," Luz said before diving back into Eda's arms. "Buenas noches Eda. I love you." 

Eda pulled her tight "I love you too kid. Now go to bed and if you get dragged on a midnight adventure, bother Lily not me." Lilith glared at her sister.

"I will. Night!" Luz called as she made her way to the stairs and took them up 2 at a time. 

Eda let out a sigh. "That kid is going to be the death of me."

Lilith leaned over and placed her hand on Eda's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll figure it out, she's a smart kid."

"Pffft, Yea right. Knowing her she won't let this rest till she turns my nest upside down and inside out."

"We are going to be talking about that nest at some point; but give her some credit, she managed to hold her own against Belos. I bet by tomorrow morning she'll be bounding down here to give you one of those parallel arm things."

"Hugs." King stated from the corner

"Right, hugs." Lilith corrected herself.

Eda glanced at her sister, and her face took a predatory look. Her golden fang reflected menacingly in the light. Lilith removed her hand and instinctually leaned away.

"A bet you say? Wanna make it interesting Lily? Usual terms?" 

"Uhh what...what are the usual terms?" Lilith's eyes darted around the room unsure of what was happening.

"Loser has cleaning Hooty duty for a month." King supplied looking bored picking through the pile of knick-knacks.

"For a month?" Lilith glanced at the front door and shuddered. She had enough dealings with the house demon to last a life time from her time in the emperor's coven. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what goes into washing it. On the other hand... "Well Luz is a bright child. And I did say I would try to be more supportive of her abilities. So yes Edalyn. I look forward to watching you clean Hooty."

From outside a faint but shrill "I heard my name!" was heard, and the occupants of the room shuddered.

"Shut it Hooty!" Eda yelled then turned to her sister. "Alright so if Luz realizes she's the Shiny by tomorrow morning I lose. But if she doesn't realize you lose."

"Not that it'll happen, but if she doesn't realize you should really tell her."

"Ugh feelings. Fine I'll tell her when she tries to take apart my nest tomorrow. You want in on this King?" Eda asked the king of demons.

King shook his head "Oh no. I spent enough time around Luz and that Blight kid to know that's a bad bet." 

Eda looked impressed "Finally wising up, huh, king? Maybe one day you'll actually win a bet with me." 

Lilith tilted her head "Blight kid? You mean Amity? I didn't know she visits Luz here. Wait. Why would that make it a bad bet?"

Eda's smile turned mischievous, "Oh look at the time. So late and I'm such a sleepy owl." she said as she got off the couch and moved to the stairs.

"Eda. It's one thing to tease me about your possessions but it's another when it's about my former protégé!"

"Nope. Sleepy owl heading to her nest for the night." 

"Owls are nocturnal Edalyn. Just tell me." 

"Good night Lily...." Eda sang back moving up the stairs.

"Eda! Stop! You have to tell me!" Lilith hurried up the stairs after her sister. "Will you just talk to me like an adult?! Don't make that face at me! I will not stoop to your level! Get Back Here!!"

"Ugh loved ones. Who needs them?" King groaned and shook his head. "All I need is my army of Minions, who fear and follow my every command!" He picked up his stuffed rabbit Francois. "Now come on Francois, let's get a little snack and tuck you in for the night."

King sauntered towards the kitchen speaking idly to Francois the entire time. 

"Maybe we can find some more of those human candies, Luz had." King paused and held Francois up speaking directly to it. "Hey! If we bring Luz some maybe we can get a free bedtime fanfic story! And we can Lord over her that we know what the shiny thing is!" 

King took a couple more steps then paused, raising his bunny back to eye level. A mischievous look crossed his expressionless skull. "You know Francois, it would be nice to see Eda clean Hooty for once..."

King continued to the kitchen while practicing his evil laugh. Which was quite frankly, adorable.


End file.
